Melody's Nail Salon 2
by cw2k
Summary: The sequel featuring my lovely OC, Melody. Her salon was recently upgraded after a incident during a commercial break at Bash At The Bash (Season 5) and with football season on the way in a few weeks, Melody and the gang are preparing. Melody narrates.
1. Introduction

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Introduction

Melody: Hey, y'all. It's ya girl, Melody with this new sequel. Our salon was recently renovated, this time we got a flat screen TV. Plus, football season starts in a few weeks so I'm really excited. Throughout this sequel, I will narrate the events that take place. Will our business still booming? We'll see.


	2. Chapter 1: Renovation

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 1: Renovation

If you remember in Bash At The Beach (Season 5), current champion Sheva Alomar and myself were preparing for a commercial promotion for my salon when some dumbass in pink karate gi went through our rooftop and destroyed a couple of our chairs. Don't know who he was, but me, Sheva and my girls have spent a couple of days renovating the place. Nina Williams helped with a nice flat screen. Afterward, we watch the NBA Finals and I wasn't too happy with the last game. Thankfully, football season is coming as well the NBA in October. I loved the NBA since I was little. My dad used to take me to many basketball games, courtside seats, everytime we see the Lakers. My mother was a Lakers fan too. It was so awesome. And since we have a flat screen, we can watch both sports when the season starts. So far, my business had been booming. My lover Chris visits me every so often. I guess you can say I'm happy NY business is going strong.


	3. Chapter 2: Menat's Appointment

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 2: Menat's Appointment

A month later

Since our renovation, more customers came in and got our business jumping. New design products were being shipped in to help keep it going.

Melody: Did y'all see the Steelers games the other night?

Jade: That was embarrassing! Jamal was mad the whole time.

Sheva: I can imagine. It's only preseason so we got a good couple of weeks.

Melody: I agree.

A customer came in. it was the purple-haired fortune teller, Menat.

Menat: Greetings.

Melody: Menat! here for a appointment?

Menat: Did you get my message?

Melody: Not until this morning. We got back from St. Louis. Have a seat.

Menat sat down. Sheva and Cassie went to work as Tanya came in.

Tanya: Melody, I am pissed!

Melody: What's wrong?

Tanya: Curtis and I were watching the Steelers game the other night. Curtis blew a fuse.

Menat: Are you ok?

Tanya: Yea. I told him it's preseason. He calmed down.

Melody: That's a relief.

Jade: For a moment, I thought he would attack you again.

Tanya: No, but he was able to restrain himself.

Menat: Good.

Cassie and Sheva finished Menat's purple nails.

Menat: Thank you, ladies.

Melody: Stick around with us. Us girls are just talking.

Menat: How's Chris?

Melody: Wonderful.

Sheva: Did you two...?

Melody: Sheva?

Jade: Don't be silly, Melody. He loves you.

Menat: Yeah.

Melody: I know, y'all. Besides, our anniversary is tomorrow.

Cassie: Aw snap.

Menat: Where are you going?

Melody: We're going to the dance club.

Jade: Hey! Jamal and I will be there.

Melody: See you guys there.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Anniversary

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 3: Our Anniversary

After I left work, I spent a couple of hours at the gym. I come back home and see my Caucasian prince Chris all dressed up in a black tux.

Melody: Wow, baby! You're all dressed up.

Chris: It's our anniversary, sweety. I'm taking you out to the club.

Melody: (Smiles) I'll need a shower and I'll be ready.

I quickly went in to take a shower. After 10 minutes, I brushed my hair, rub some lotion around my thighs, and put on my dark blue dress.

Melody: Sorry, babe.

He eyed on me.

Chris: Don't worry. You ready?

We went to the club called The Avalon, which is my favorite to go to every weekend. Having Chris taking to my favorite club was the most romantic thing he's ever done for me. I usually go with Tanya, Sheva and Cassie and I usually see Master Raven, Jade and some of her friends too. As the music played, I showed Chris some dirty dancing, moving my ass onto him. A romantic song, Love by Musiq Soulchild played. Chris held me close with his hands on my hips. We kissed. Our lips never left each other. After two hours, we returned home. We continued kissing on the way to the bedroom. He bridal-carried me the rest of the way. He laid me and caressed my smooth thighs. We immediately stripped our outfits off and got under the covers.

Melody: Baby, tonight was so perfect.

Chris: Exactly how I wanted it for my lady. Happy anniversary.

Melody: We didn't have sex but we made love instead. Our anniversary was something I'll never forget.


	5. Chapter 4: Boyfriend Problems

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 4: Boyfriend Problems

At the salon, I was all smiles. Sheva and Cassie were kind of suspicious.

Cassie: Looks like somebody got some last night.

Melody: Not necessarily, Cassie. Chris and I just made love.

Sheva: Mm-mmm.

Jill Valentine came in, upset.

Sheva: Jill, what's wrong?

Jill: Chris and I had a fight.

Melody: What happened?

Jill: I came home last night for the club and he was sitting there asking me who I was with.

Sheva: You were with us.

Jill: That's not what he thinks. He thinks there's somebody else.

Sheva: Men. So insecure.

Tanya: Jill, his insecurities towards you is very tiring.

Melody: I can only imagine.

Jill: I've seen you and Chirs last night.

Melody: It was our anniversary.

Jill: You're so lucky to have a good man like him.

Speaking of the devil...

Chris: Ladies?

Melody: Hey, baby!

Chris: What's going on?

Jill: My Chris thinks I'm cheating on him. I was at the same club you guys were at.

Master Raven and Jade came in.

Jade: Ladies.

Tanya: Jade!

Cassie: Now it's a party.

Master Raven: Melody, after business today, I need your help.

Melody: What's going on?

Master Raven: Nina came by and told me that she's calling in some hair products.

Cassie: Really? We can help.

Master Raven: The shipments are arriving soon. Jacqui, Tina, and the others will be there. Did you shipments come in?

Melody: Yesterday, yes.

Master Raven: Mine was slightly delayed, but Nina called in to get them to my salon.

Melody: You got it, girl.


	6. Chapter 5: True Meaning Of a Girlfriend

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 5: The True Meaning Of a Girlfriend

After I left work, me and my girls went to Master Raven's Hair Salon to help with the new shipments. Nina was there.

Nina: Ladies.

Melody: Have the shipments arrived?

Nina: You are just in time.

The shipments have arrived not a moment too soon. As soon as the products arrive, ranging from shampoos, hair dye, conditioners, the works. With Nina's aid, we were able to put them where they were supposed to go. My girls and Raven's girls worked together cleaning up. After three hours...

Master Raven: Thank you so much, Mel. As a show of gratitude, you all get your hair done for free. One time offer only though.

Sheva: Sweet.

Melody: Thanks, Raven.

Raven and her girls went to work on our hair. That right there is one of the true meanings of a girlfriend, the kind that helps her girls out in times of need.


	7. Chapter 6: A Business Proposition

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 6: A Business Proposition

The next day, I came to my salon and I see Nina sitting there wearing her black business outfit. She had two women with her, both blondes just like Nina.

Nina: Melody.

Melody: Nina. What's going on?

Nina: This is Helena Douglas and Rachel...

Melody: I remember you two.

Nina: Oh. My apologies. Helena and Rachel were discussing with me about a collaboration.

Melody: Collab? What kind?

Helena: Your nail salon has already been attaining great success since its inception. Even after it was renovated, more customers become more attracted and want to do business. Also, since they live next to you, and since your supermodel status is known worldwide, you can participate in photo and calendar shoots.

Rachel: That's why we're here. With this collaboration, my girls of Dead or Alive and Nina's girls of Tekken and some Street Fighter girls are interested.

Melody: Really?

Nina: I will speak with my girls about this collaboration and Helena's girls. So what do you say?

Melody: I will talk with my girls about this tonight and I'll give you a call.

Nina: Splendid!

Later that night...

Sheva: Are you serious?

Melody: This could be big, Sheva.

Cassie: As well as photo and calendar shoots?

Melody: Exactly.

Tanya: How will Chris feel about it?

Melody: I'll talk to him when I get home.

Jill: I gotta say, this is probably gonna help us a lot.

Sheva: Raven told us of the same collaboration into one joint.

Melody: Hmmm... I like that! I'll have her here in the morning to talk about it.


	8. Chapter 7: Follow Your Dreams

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 7: Follow Your Dreams

At home...

Chris: A collaboration?

Melody: Yes. My dream of being successful is coming true. Think of this, me with the girls in photo shoots and calendars.

Chris: You could be going places.

Melody: And I want you to be a part of it, baby. Just think, you have a girlfriend who's a supermodel and nail specialist.

Chris: I gotta say, Mel. You shocked the shit out of me with this news. My lady is going worldwide!

Melody: Yes. It's been my dream to be successful since I was a kid. And... be careful. Once you see the photos, I guarantee you'll be wanting me.

Chris: I already do, baby. Mel, you know I love a successful woman. And seeing you turning her lifelong dream into reality, I feel I am honored.

Melody: Maybe you can join me in the photo shoots. Who knows? Maybe the girls would be all over you.

Chris: It's possible, but in the end, you're all I need. I say follow your dreams, Mel, because I only want to make you happy.

Melody: You do, baby. And remember, Nina wants to talk to you about this collab. She has not forgotten how you put it on her. Maybe you can do it again. Now, I know women don't like sharing their men, but you must understand, I can get it on with women too. And since you are the only man I love, I'm sure the girls would want a piece of us.

Chris: I'll see Nina in the morning.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting With Nina

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 8: Meeting With Nina

In the morning, Chris made breakfast, scrambled eggs, French toast and bacon. He and Melody ate.

"What's your plan, baby?" He asked.

"I'm visiting Raven's salon to discuss this collab. Imagine, two of us working together."

"I'd love to see her reaction."

"I know, right? You meeting with Nina?"

"The moment I leave."

Chris left to see Nina at her office. He hasn't seen her in a while. He knocks on her door.

"Come in." Chris came in.

"Nina?"

"Chris! Been a while."

"It has indeed."

Chris sat next to Nina on her sofa. She is wearing her hot pink catsuit from Tekken 4.

"Melody told me last night about this collab."

"Yes," Nina replied. "Helena and Rachel discussed this with her at her salon, and we explained to her that our girls are willing to work with them in photo shoots and calendars. And since Melody is a supermodel, this can help her business soar to greater heights."

"She wanted to be successful, and I think this collab can be a series of open doors with new possibilities."

"That's where you come in."

"Word?"

"Melody wants you to join her and the girls. Your support to her greatly helps."

"I already told her to follow her dreams, and I'm right there with her. What about her salon?"

"We are extending it throughout the country, but her supermodeling is a worldwide thing."

"Worldwide, eh?"

"Just think. The hot photos of her and the girls, surely that gets you riled up. Oh, and, she also told me that you'll need to work with us. And, Rachel never forgot how you put it on her."

Nina got up and faced him, leaning her body down toward him. "And I haven't either." Nina massaged his hardening member. She took his dress pants off and gave him a blowjob. Chris moaned at the feeling. He knew working with them would benefit him, knowing his support for Melody was greatly appreciated. Nina got up and stripped her catsuit off and straddles him. They kiss as she took him into her vagina. They lip lock. Nina moaned as she bounced on him. Chris played with her breasts. He rubbed all over her body. he then took Nina on her desk and pumped into her.

"Yeah, baby. Take me. We're gonna have so much fun with you!"

Nina moaned loud as he fucked her hard. He gently palmed her thighs as he worked her pussy. Nian was playing with her breasts and could feel her orgasm approaching. Chris could feel his too. he kissed her as he shot his load into her. After they got dressed, Helena came in.

"Helena." Helena Douglas came in in her light blue blouse and matching skirt with thigh stockings.

"Nina. Melody just confirmed on the phone that Master Raven accepted our collab."

"And Chris will be working with us."

"Is that so? With your support to her, Chris, no doubt her business will be taken higher."

"I love her, Helena. I want her to follow her dreams."

"And we love you as well, Chris," said Nina from behind him. "Don't forget, our girls will be all over you. I hope you're ready."

"Melody too," said Helena as she kisses him. "How was he, Nina?

"Just as wonderful."

Helena stripped his pants off and strokes him.

"You give Melody great pleasures with this wonderful cock. In fact, we would like to see you two in action. No cameras."

Chris was fingering Helena as she was stripping naked. He placed her on the wall and slid himself into her vagina. He pumped into her. He felt her smooth thighs.

"So what say you, darling?" Nina whispered in his left ear. "Are you ready to work with us?"

"Yes."

Helena sat him down and bounced on him. Nina kissed Helena, making her bounce harder. He licked around her tits. Nina was rubbing her vagina and moaned as Helena's orgasm was about to overtake, but Chris already shot his load into her.

"Chris, now that you will be working with us, me, Nina, Anna and Rachel, just know that you are ours. We want to see you and Melody in hot steamy action at Nina's place, no cameras, no nonsense."

"We want to see how strong your love really is with her. As sexy as she is, we will want her too."

"I'll speak to her tonight."


	10. Chapter 9: Master Raven's Reaction

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Chapter 9: Master Raven's Reaction

Earlier at Master Raven's Hair Salon

Master Raven: Us working together?

Melody: Hair and nail salon fused together.

Master Raven: That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

Melody: You can also join us in photo shoots and calendars.

Master Raven: Really? Nina put you up to this?

Melody: Her idea. Chris will be working with them too.

Master Raven: Give Nina a call.

I called Nina right away.

Helena: Hello?

Melody: Helena?

Helena: Melody. I didn't realize you were calling me.

Melody: I wanted to call Nina.

Helena: Oh. She and Chris were discussing the idea of merging your business.

Melody: I was speaking to Master Raven and she's on board.

Helena: Splendid. I'll let Nina know.


	11. Epilogue

Melody's Nail Salon 2

Epilogue

Chris and I had talked after we got home and he was very excited to join me on our new journey. Master Raven and I are collaborating and putting our businesses together. In a week, business will definitely kick up with Master Raven and her girls around.

FAME AND SUCCESS COMING THIS FRIDAY


End file.
